Force Works Vol 1 17
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Mark Gruenwald | CoverArtist1 = Jim Cheung | CoverArtist2 = Rey Garcia | Publisher1_1 = Stan Lee | President1_1 = Gerard Calabrese | Quotation = My friends, I'm... so sorry, but... Hawkeye is a killer. | Speaker = Iron Man | StoryTitle1 = Cybermancy! | Writer1_1 = Dan Abnett | Writer1_2 = Andy Lanning | Penciler1_1 = Jim Cheung | Inker1_1 = Rey Garcia | Colourist1_1 = Joe Rosas | Letterer1_1 = Jack Morelli | Editor1_1 = Nelson Yomtov | Editor1_2 = Mike Marts | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** Category:Suzi Endo (Earth-616)/Mentions ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * ** Other Characters: * Joker Ho (a vietnamese child) * Little Chi (a vietnamese child) * Lam Dalat (a vietnamese child) * Smiling Tien (a vietnamese child) * Kim (a vietnamese child) * Tough-Boy Houng (a vietnamese child) * A * * * * ** ** * * ** * ** Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* **** **** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** *** ** ** ** * Items: * * * * * * * and Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In Vietnam, a Priest of Pama suddenly appears and screams. He bumps into a young boy, Kim, and they both disappear. Kim then reappears in a forest, albeit in pain. A chronal weapon was used to erase the country of Vietnam from the time-stream. Apocryphus of the Anachronauts leads a team of generic soldiers to investigate the country to see if it worked. They discover Kim who was mutated by the weapon. Apocryphus is pleased as they were after specimens like Kim. He intends to recruit the boy. In the Works, Cybermancer trains in the Vroom Room (Force Works's version of the Danger Room. She faces digital versions of Iron Man and U.S. Agent. Iron Man introduces Cybermancer as the team's newest member. Everyone criticized the decision. Moonraker bemoans that it took him two months to get accepted as a new member. He doesn't see why Cybermancer should be accepted right away. Iron Man shows the team footage that proves that Marilla was killed by Hawkeye. The Agent can't believe his close friend is a murderer. He asks permission to talk to Hawkeye and convince him to surrender peacefully. Iron Man is against the suggestion, but Scarlet Witch is for it and overrules him. The Agent soon meets with Hawkeye but doesn't get a chance to talk much, since Iron Man and Cybermancer appear and attack Hawkeye. Back at the works, Rachel Carpenter sees Moonraker freak out. He shouts about a fire, "Khrull" and "Lua", These words are references to Mantis' family, Khruul being her evil uncle and Lua being her mother. Rachel is scared and brings her mother Spider-Woman to check on her lover. Moonraker reveals that an entire country, Vietnam, had disappeared. Except from Moonraker himself, nobody else knows that it even existed. The Scarlet Witch decides to lead a mission to nearby Cambodia, She leads a team consisting of herself, Moonraker , Spider-Woman, and their pilot Fisher Todd. Above Cambodia's coast, their ship passes through a strange energy curtain and begins to malfunction. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}